New Years Party
by puppydog2
Summary: New York day dreams about his plans for the annual state New Year's party.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

*****_**constructive **_**criticism is deeply appreciated.**

***caution state OCs**

***Okay Random and possibly stupid but I had to…**

It was that time of year again America's annual New Year's party. Everyone made brilliant resolutions they had no intentions of ever keeping, but this year New York was going to keep his; this year he was going to ask her out.

* * *

The living room in Alfred's house was huge. Hawaii spent all day working on the décor. All the lights were off and hanging from the center was a giant chandelier made of solid diamonds reflecting the beautiful light of the full moon.

Every state was there except for California. She was such a diva… That's what he loved about her so much she walked down the stairs looking like a goddess. Her long blond hair was down her back in the most perfect waves and falls perfectly against her sun kissed skin. She was almost 6 feet in those 6inch heals and a perfect silk diamond studded dress made for the red carpet. She walked straight to New York.

Michael became nervous when he saw that she was staring straight at him. Then Florida walked up behind him.

"Don't be nervous you're New York! The big Apple! You're rich, smart, talented, handsome, and funny."

New York smiled "Thank you Florida"

"You know if things don't work out between the two of you-"

New York cut her off "I said THANK YOU."

At that, Florida walked away.

He straightened his suit and walked to her "Isabella."

"Yorkie" she responded with a smile

He took her hand and kissed it then got down on one knee and said "California will you be my girlfriend?"

California's face lit up "Yes I will Michael" she said through tears

He got one of the sports rings one of his many teams had won and placed it on her finger as a promise. Then he stood up and leaned her back and gave her the best kiss she had ever had in her life right as the very first fire cracker of the night went off and that was all that mattered. The rest of the room disappeared, and it was just them.

Then she whispered "I love you New York."

And he whispered back "I need you California."

* * *

"Hey Yankee you coming or what" Texas asked

New York blinked as he stood in front of his full length mirror "Yeah" he responded then realized the Southerner was staring at him.

"Need something?"

"Damn New York I ain't even seen a girl stare at herself that long in the mirror." Texas said

"GO away Texas!" he said

"Yes ma'am" Texas said and did a curtsies

"I am not a girl you loser!"

"Yankee" Texas called back as he walked down the stairs to the large dining room

New York looked himself over in the mirror again so it had all been a dream. A beautiful dream but-

"Hey York" Delaware called "We're all heading to the dining room. You want to come with us?"

"Yes I'll be right there, just allow me to get my coat" New York said in his best English accent

Man why had he not used that accent in such a long time he knew how much American girls loved it. He should have used it more often!

"So… what's up with the accent?" Delaware asked

"Nothing"

"Then why are you using it?"

"because…" New York thought "You know Delaware just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you have to know why the rest of us do things!"

"New York!" Massachusetts said "You can't"

"It's none of your guys business!" New York yelled

"What?" Delaware asked concerned

"New York wants to ask out California!"

"What!" Delaware yelled them straightened his face and took a deep breath "New York, California is our sister."

"But not really." He protested "Because she's Spanish and where English."

"Woo! Hold it York we are not English. We're…" Maryland said as she motioned to herself and the other Northern states "Americans"

"And California is also American." Delaware said "All 50 of us are whether we are the original thirteen or one of dads many adopted children."

"California" New York said forgetting his accent

"Good morning Yorkie" She smiled and New York could have sworn she winked

"Don't even think about it… Anymore" Delaware said "Her and Nevada were probably drinking"

"Yeah" New York said. So Delaware saw her wink too?

**Poor New York, but she totally winked drunk or not!**

**Hope you like it…**


End file.
